Talk:Recruits for Hollis
Odd. this quest only appeared to me tonight when I switched to Necro. I can't stress enough that I met Tydus 3 times today and he never brought it up until I switched my secondary prof to Necro.. What is going on here? --Karlos 22:03, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) :Strange, its been available from the start for my 2 characters, neither of which had necro as either class. --Rainith 01:32, 13 Oct 2005 (EST) I did all ascalon quests many times with different chars but never get this quest...:( :Try changing your secondary and see if you get it. --Karlos 08:24, 17 October 2005 (EST) ---- Skuld, I just did the quest 2 nights ago or so. It hasn't been taken out, and the update does not mention it. --Karlos 02:59, 18 October 2005 (EST) : Ok I just read it off here Quests#Ascalon_City Skuld‡ 05:51, 18 October 2005 (EST) ::Looks like that was put in a little while ago by an anon. edit. I've taken it out. --Rainith 06:07, 18 October 2005 (EST) My warrior can't get this quest either. See my theory at Talk:Barradin's Advance. This quest has requirements, just not sure what it is. I have another character (non-warrior) in Ascalon City who never went to other outposts or explorable areas aside from Old Ascalon and can't obtain this quest yet (haven't been doing quests at all).-PanSola 20:01, 27 November 2005 (UTC) ---- It's been put back in.. my necro did this 4 days ago 11:47, 3 December 2005 (UTC) :I don't think this quest was "removed" from the game. I thought my character just did something that triggers an anti-availability condition when she got ran to Droks ... -PanSola 18:18, 3 December 2005 (UTC) As with my previous two warriors, I didn't get this quest until after I switched my second profession to a Necromancer and have completed the Fallen Soldiers quest. Prior to this, I have completed the three Necromancer quests in Sardelac Sanitarium. --DaveBaggins 13:01, Feb 24 2006 (CST) :Last night I was doing Old Ascalon quests with my new Ranger and noticed the Charr Patrols that usually spawn when you have the Recruits for Hollis quest. Although I didn't have the quest and the recruits were not waiting by Warmaster Grast. I killed the patrols and went to Ascalon to see Tydus and nothing. Went back out into Old Ascalon and everything was normal. *shrugs* --Gares Redstorm 03:16, 25 February 2006 (CST) This quest was in fact removed from the game for a year or so, but only because of a bug. Back then I remembered that I had it done with my first characters, so I sent a bug remport to Anet, stating that none of my new Proph chars can accept this quest. I got a reply that this was a bug and they would correct it soon, and indeed, in one of the next few updates they corrected the requirements of this quest. Cheers for Anet :) —[Adul] 06:56, 26 March 2007 (CDT) yay I got this quest! My Warrior who was ran to Droknars finally got this quest today! I remember a few gameupdates ago soemthing about quest availability was mentioned, but I didn't check until now. -PanSola 20:15, 9 May 2006 (CDT)